


New Traditions and Christmas Cheer

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Community: sn_holidays, Cute, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is full of Christmas cheer, and determined to share it with Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions and Christmas Cheer

"What are we doing for Christmas this year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think the meaning of the question was pretty self-evident."

"Well, I was... planning on doing the same thing we do for Christmas every year, Dan."

"And that is?"

"Our show?"

"Okay, let me rephrase. What are we doing _besides_ our show?"

"I... hadn't really thought about it, to tell the truth."

"You hadn't thought about it? It's Christmas Eve."

"Is it really Christmas _Eve_ until the sun sets? It's one o'clock."

"It's the day before Christmas. It's Christmas Eve."

"Eve implies... evening."

"Yeah, that's why it has that name. No one cares. Why haven't you decided what you're doing for Christmas on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, I just... hadn't really thought about it. Look, Danny, I've got a show to write, and if I'm not mistaken, so do you, so-"

"No, seriously. We've got all day until the show, and I want to know."

"I don't have Charlie this year, and it didn't really seem to matter. Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're Jewish."

"I'm allowed to like Christmas, Casey."

"You have an unhealthy affection for Christmas."

"So I've been told."

"Dan?"

"Mostly by you."

"That's what I thought."

"So, you're not doing anything for Christmas?"

"I think I mentioned I'm writing and performing our show..."

"That doesn't count."

"If it helps, there are gonna be some festive decorations up in the background."

"Yeah, those garlands have been up for the past couple weeks."

"And that's not enough holiday spirit for you."

"That's not even _your_ holiday spirit. You can't borrow holiday spirit, Casey."

"I can't?"

"No."

"Because it seems like you've got a surplus of holiday spirit, and if it weren't verboten I could just-"

"What?"

"Verboten."

"It's not verboten, you just can't do it."

"Do you realize-"

"Shut up."

"Okay..."

"You have to do something for Christmas?"

"Why do I have to do something for Christmas?"

"I don't know, 'cause I said so."

"And that's always a good reason."

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Says you."

"I know I said it."

"I figured."

"I was there."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Why are we still talking about this?"

"Do something with me for Christmas."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go to Rockefeller Center after the show, walk down Fifth Avenue... It's a tradition."

"It's not our tradition."

"We should make it one."

"Why?"

"Because we should have one."

"Walking around... in the freezing cold at midnight."

"It'll be fun."

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone and let me write the show?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine. I will start a Christmas tradition with you after the show."

"That's all I'm asking. Here, have a candy cane."

"Where are you going?"

"Spreading Christmas cheer to the rest of the studio."

"By giving out candy canes."

"Now you're getting it."

"Are you at all planning to actually do your job today?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"Dare I hope it's _not_ filled with what you consider holiday cheer?"

"No chance."

"Great."


End file.
